


The Tragic Disappearance Of Haruhi Fujioka

by WritingStarsIntoConstellations



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Everyone is a suspect, F/F, F/M, Fuckin everyone bro, I'm putting this in modern times to make my life easier, Listen I just wanted to hurt these characters ok, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Updating tags as I go, ohshc, police work, slowburn, this is just for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStarsIntoConstellations/pseuds/WritingStarsIntoConstellations
Summary: On October 1st 2019, Tamaki Suoh threw a boat party on his family yacht "The Voyager" as part of a special party The Ouran High School Host Club was throwing. The next morning, one Haruhi Fujioka was missing. Her phone was still onboard, and she was nowhere to be found. As of today, October Fifth, the investigation is still ongoing in the tragic disappearance, and suspected murder, of Haruhi Fujioka
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> The main character is my oc, Detective Suzuki Hiroshi

Ryuji sat in the police station, his head in his hands. His eyes burned with tears he hadn’t shed. Panic, anger and desperation had all run their course. Now all he was left with was fear. A crawling, eternal fear and horror. The same that had clung to him in his wife’s final days. He’d buried her. Would he have to bury Haruhi, too? Would he be forced to pick another dress, another coffin, another tombstone, build another shrine?  
The detective who had been assigned her case approached, a cup of tea in his hands and dragging Ryouji out of his thoughts.  
“I sincerely apologize and offer my condolences again, Mr.Fujioka. I promise that we are doing our best to find your daughter.” The detective, Ryouji glanced at his badge, Suzuki, said.  
“I never should’ve let her be so close with those boys,” Ryouji said, his voice thin and breaking, “I knew they were trouble. But the debt-” Suzuki cut him off  
“I’m Sorry, Debt?” He asked, confused  
“Yes, debt. Haruhi had mistakenly broken a rather expensive vase on her first day of school, and those boys were keeping her as an employee of sorts to pay for the costs.” He explained  
Suzuki nodded, scribbling that down in his notebook. “I see, and who was the one in charge of her debt?” He asked curiously  
“The Ootori boy, Kyoya...you don’t think-” he looked up  
“We have to consider every possibility, Mr.Fujioka. Why don’t you go home and we will call you with updates?” He asked as he pulled out a business card “Here is my personal phone number, house phone number and email. If you have any more details you could possibly give us, feel free to call or email me at any time.” He said.  
Ryouji left the tea behind. It had gone cold and bitter anyhow.  
~  
Detective Hiroshi was typing on his laptop and looking over analysis of the different boys. They were the main suspects in this case. None of them had an airtight alibi, and each had their own possible motives for murdering the girl. Hiroshi rubbed his face, taking a sip of his coffee. He didn’t want to put any of these young men away, but their crimes couldn’t go unpunished. They couldn’t get away with literal murder because they were rich and handsome.  
He couldn’t let that happen again. Not like...he couldn’t let his past cloud his judgement. Or this entire case could be thrown in the bin. He focused on the evidence the police on scene had collected for him. He’d go over the yacht with a fine-toothed comb, see if they had missed so much as a button that could implicate anyone.  
He wouldn’t let the murder of another poor girl go unsolved because her killer paid off the cops. Not again.

~  
Ryouji stood in his daughter’s bedroom, looking over everything. The window was shut. Her closet door was still open from where she had been packing. He traced the wall, sitting on her bed and picking up the book that sat on the bedside table, looking at the bookmark. She never got to the end. Would Haruhi ever finish the book?  
More tears welled up within Ryouji’s eyes as he held the book to his chest and laid back on his bed.  
“Please come home..please don’t leave me alone baby girl…” He sobbed, covering his mouth.  
Ryouji Fujioka fell asleep in his daughter’s bed, clinging to the book she had yet to finish, the moon shining down on him.

~  
In another bedroom, practically in another world, under that same moon, sat five boys. They were silent, warm tea placed in front of each. There were so many words they couldn’t say. Accusations, fears, confessions. No words could fill the place Haruhi left. She should’ve been in the bedroom, chastising them, joking, making sarcastic little quips and comments. She should’ve been there.  
Mori was shaking, gripping his teacup just a little too tight. Hurt and Anger danced in his chest like twin dragons, both fighting for dominance. He shouldn’t have left her alone on the deck. He should’ve been there for her. Maybe then he could’ve saved her  
But from who?  
At the current moment, the only person he knew for one hundred percent certain hadn’t hurt Haruhi was himself  
Even Mitskuni couldn’t be totally trusted.  
He covered his face, closing his eyes.  
A slam and a shattering sound broke the silence  
“This is bullshit! This is bullshit and we all know it! We should be out there looking for Haruhi! Not sitting here with our thumbs up our asses!” Hikaru shouted, standing up suddenly  
His cup sat in shattered remains upon the marble floor, the tea slowly spreading, dark as blood against the pale white.  
“Don’t you think we all know that, Hikaru? Don’t you think if we could, we would be out there right now looking for her? But we can’t. The police won’t let us.” Tamaki snapped.  
“And why is that, huh, boss? Why can’t we-”  
“Because we’re suspects.” Kyoya interjected, “None of us can be trusted by the police to find Haruhi. And I’m afraid that they refuse to accept my family’s personal police force’s help. Apparently as I am a suspect, it would be a conflict of interest.” Kyoya sounded calm, but his facade was cracking. He was just as scared as the rest of them.  
“They think we hurt Haru-Chan?” Honey asked, looking horrified. “But we would never do anything like that! And we all trust each other, right Takashi?” Honey looked at his cousin  
Mori didn’t say a word. He didn’t make a sound before he left, shutting the door with a distinct, faint, click.  
It would’ve been better if he had slammed it. Cracked the mahogany wood with all the power in him.  
The silence after the click was deafening.  
Hikaru stiffened and stormed out, dragged his brother with him.  
Honey followed soon thereafter, Kyoya on his heels.  
Left alone in the quiet, empty room with four teacups and the moon, was Tamaki Suoh.  
Tamaki sat back on the soft couch and drank his tea, tears sliding down his cheeks. He fell asleep there, and no servant dared wake him.


	2. Fragments

As the late morning sun filtered in through an open window, one Takashi Morinozuka was laid in bed, still chasing all his faults and fears, all his regrets from that night. He wished he had just kissed her. Just confessed.

He turned on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His parents had decided to be lenient with his schedule due to the circumstances. They knew Haruhi, or at least knew he was close with her. They knew she had gone missing, and that while he may not show it, he truly was distraught. 

The giant stood and walked to his dresser, reaching in and pulling out a slender, velvet box. Inside was a delicate ruby and gold bracelet. He had intended upon giving it to her as a birthday present. He sat down upon his bed, sinking into rumpled sheets, and stared at the bracelet. 

February fourth. The first day of spring. Haruhi’s birthday. As japan went achingly into winter, he wondered if spring would ever come back. If the grass would ever again be green. If the flowers would bloom again. 

“Where did you go..” he murmured to himself, “...please come back..” He closed his eyes and stood, heavily walking to the dresser and hiding away the gift.

~

Honey was in his family dojo, sparring with intensity and ferocity few had seen. He wasn’t just mad. He was infuriated. Haruhi was gone, and with her all the trust in the host club. None of them could be certain that anyone else hadn’t hurt their friend.

He stood in the middle of the room, chest heaving. A few of the family members stared at him, and scuttled away when he glared at them. 

Honey sat down, fuming quietly within himself. Undercutting the rage was a messy current of emotions

Fear, hurt, sadness, and the one emotion he refused to name: grief

If he named it, he was grieving. And if he was grieving, that meant Haruhi had died. And if Haruhi was  _ dead... _ then what came after? Did they go to the funeral, crying and paying their respects? Did they mourn her, searching endlessly for answers that would not come? 

Honey’s eyes burned, and he told himself that it was from the sweat in them. Another challenger approached, and he got in position, gripping his fists.

Honey charged.

~

In another bedroom, curtains drawn and lights on, Kyoya Ootori was searching for answers that would not come, shifting the bits and pieces of the puzzle this way and that.

He had not slept yet in the past one day, six hours, fifteen minutes, and four seconds. Five. Six.

It had been exactly one day, six hours, fifteen minutes and six seconds since Haruhi had gone missing. And in that time Kyoya had not cried, had not mourned.

He thought. Endlessly. About motives, suspects, chances of survival. He thought about murder weapons and trauma and the fact that the side of tamaki’s ship had blood on it, but the deck was spotless.

Kyoya stood back and stared at his bedroom wall. He had adorned it with pictures and bits of red string. Every suspect on here had a motive. 

Scorned love, monetary gain, jealousy, and the ever infamous ‘gay panic’ defense. There was only one person he had ruled out aside from himself, and that was Kaoru.

The two had been busy the night Haruhi had disappeared, and he had woken with the ginger in his arms. There was no way he could’ve done it.

Kyoya looked at the pictures on his wall. Everyone had a reason, but who had the will. The strength. Who could mercilessly kill a teenaged girl and not flinch, nor shatter under police scrutinization.

His eyes landed on a particular redhead, and he shifted the picture into the ‘high suspect’ list, pinning a string in place under the picture.

~

Hikarou hitachiin was listening to music and laying in bed next to his brother. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt and nauseated. Who in their right mind would hurt Haruhi? Why would anyone want to? He sat up, looking at his brother next to him. 

“So are you going to address the elephant in the room, or am I.” He asked, taking off his headphones and letting the music just play. 

“What elephant?” Kaoru asked incredulously 

“Oh, you know, just the fact that you and Kyoya were both suspiciously scarce when the party was in full swing.” 

Kaoru stood up, looking at his brother. “Are you seriously picking this fight now?” He snapped. “Really? Grow the hell up, Hikaru. Now is  _ so  _ not the time.” 

“So when is the time? Hmm? You don’t think I don’t notice the way he looks at you? You’re my brother, I deserve to know what’s going on in your life!”

“I don’t owe you shit, Hikaru! My personal life is just that,  _ mine! _ And if I decide to keep something from you, it is none of your business!”

“So you  _ are  _ keeping things from me! What else are you keeping from me? What other lies have you told?!” He shouted

“Grow the hell up and stop acting like a fucking child!” Before much more could be said, Kaoru felt a punch land on his cheek, sending him to the floor. Kaoru looked up, touching his cheek in shock.

“Kaoru-” Hikaru tried to stop him “Kaoru I-I’m  _ sorry  _ I didn’t-” He watched his brother go.

What had he just done?

~

Tamaki woke up on the same couch he had fallen asleep on the night before. The teacup was still in his hand. He stood, looking around. Walking quietly to the window, he had the urge to call Haruhi’s cell phone, if only to hear her voice on the voicemail. He went so far as to pull out his phone and pull up her contact, only to pause. 

That was ridiculous. Why would he do that?

She wouldn’t even answer.

He put his phone down on the windowsill.

His head felt quiet, like none of this was real. Like none of it was happening. On monday he would go to school, and there she would be. In class, at lunch, at the club. She would be studying, or reading, or joking with the twins. She would entertain some customers.

She would be  _ there. _

Tears burned in his eyes as he got into the shower, and turned the water on as hot as it could go. He let the burn soothe him. He let the painfully hot pinpricks bring him back to reality. 

Haruhi wouldn’t be at school on monday. But she was alive. She had to be. She was alive and out there, waiting for them to find her with a quip and a sardonic little smile.

She had to be alive, because there was no universe without her in it. 

Without Haruhi Fujioka, there was nothing.


End file.
